Heretofore, devices have been known which are hydraulically or pneumatically actuated for various applications. In such prior art devices, it has been primarily known to employ hydraulically or pneumatically operated piston-cylinder arrangements to actuate a cutting implement, such as a knife or the like. It has been found, however, that such structures are not only space consuming but are generally costly to produce, and difficult to repair and maintain. Importantly, such prior devices, such as in the metal working (i.e. stamping) industry, require considerable expense in the form of electrical energy to operate and are susceptible to shutdown in the event of unforeseen power failures. It is significant, therefore, that during these times which are subject to severe energy "crises" that metal forming (i.e. cutting, shearing, stamping or the like) be performed at the least possible expense insofar as the cost of energy is concerned.
Examples of prior metal forming machines are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,501,685, 2,770,799, 2,816,608, 4,273,738 and 4,277,996.